


Дрожь

by ruzhenzov



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort Sex, Don’t copy to another site, Eren Yeager-centric, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Nightmares, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Quickies, Self-Harm, fandom Anime Shelter 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzhenzov/pseuds/ruzhenzov
Summary: Перед вылазкой в Шиганшину Эрена мучают воспоминания отца и собственные страхи.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	Дрожь

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [Siimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes)

_ Странно, что парень совсем не вопил, лишь отчаянно смотрел, так, будто в самом деле может вымолить пощаду. Дрожь от тела только слегка ощущалась рукой титана. Несколько секунд колебаний, и его раздавило в клочья с мерзким чавкающим звуком, кровь брызнула во все стороны, а к огромной ладони прилипли ошмётки мяса. Кровь была повсюду в пещере — брызгами на стенах, лужами на полу. Кажется, можно было явственно ощутить тошнотворный сладковатый запах от подсохших пятен и другой, резкий — от стекающих между пальцев струек. Под тяжелой ногой хрустели чьи-то кости и хлюпали и без того превратившиеся в кашу тела. Детские головы. Треск разорванной плоти. И жар. Как же тут…  _

Жарко. 

Эрен резко проснулся, машинально сбросив с себя одеяло. Ночная сорочка мерзко липла к телу, а в комнате, несмотря на приоткрытое окно, невозможно было дышать. Он медленно провёл рукой по лицу, пытаясь избавиться от чужих воспоминаний, стоявших перед глазами. Лучше предсказуемо не стало. Руки тряслись. Эрен ещё немного поворочался, в надежде уснуть обратно, но в конечном итоге сдался и вылез из кровати. На соседних койках мирно спали Армин и Конни, которым можно было только позавидовать — как будто не им всем вместе предстоит отвоёвывать Шиганшину. 

Точно, ещё же это. 

Не то чтобы у Эрена был в самом деле какой-то серьёзный повод беспокоиться — в конце концов, они виртуозно выбирались из самого разного дерьма, и пускай ему не везло постоянно оказываться в лапах врага, остальные разведчики его оперативно вытаскивали, пусть и не без потерь. В общем-то причин переживать было не больше, чем обычно. Быть может, дело в том, что  _ теперь _ всё должно сойтись в одной точке. Секреты отца. Битва с Райнером. Возвращение стены Мария. И сходилось оно именно на нём, на Эрене. Времени на передышку после пещеры Рейссов толком не оставалось, и чёрт, ему правда было страшно. Страшно, что броня — случайность, которую невозможно повторить, страшно, что снова налажает и заставит кого-то зря погибнуть, страшно, что ничего никогда нельзя предсказать заранее. Страшно от всего. Эрену не хотелось признаваться в этом даже себе, поэтому он старательно запихивал дурацкую тревогу подальше в течение дня, но ночью она вылезала обратно с новой силой, и воспоминания, которые после прикосновения Хистории стали появляться когда им вздумается, ни разу не помогали. 

Вздохнув, Эрен быстро пересёк коридор и проскользнул в небольшую общую гостиную, где предсказуемо никого не оказалось. Быстро чиркнув спичкой, он зажёг маленькую, наполовину расплавившуюся свечку и устало упал на стул. Неожиданно проснулась злость на самого себя — распустил сопли и страдает на пустом месте, как бесполезный кусок дерьма. Зачесались руки снова врезать себе по лицу, — правда, тут уже не получится хоть немного что-то доказать, забрасывая взрывчатку в пасть изуродованному гигантскому страшилищу. В голове живо нарисовалась огромное — не лицо, нет, лицом подобное назвать трудно; скорее склизкое багряное месиво на половине головы, с зияющими, пышущими жаром дырами на месте глаз и рта. Эрен с лёгкостью представил, как от тепла эта неповоротливая туша начинает медленно гнить, и как из этих дыр полезли бы такие же большие, жирные опарыши, извивающиеся и падающие прямо на Стену вместе с толстыми, покрытыми кровавой слизью кишками. В нос снова ударил запах пещеры, который он на самом деле никогда не чувствовал, и Эрен, борясь с тошнотой, закусил губу с такой силой, что та лопнула, и по подбородку потекла красная струйка. Он тут же схватил первую попавшуюся тряпку (кажется, ей он ещё недавно под руководством капитана Ривая тщательно оттирал стол до блеска) и старательно вытер рот. От вида пятен на ткани стало ещё противнее. Эрен не выдержал и всё-таки с размаху врезал себе прямо в нос, чтобы хотя бы отвлечься, — а потом жалобно заскулил, почувствовав пульсирующую боль. 

— Я даже спрашивать ничего не буду, — Жан звучал сердито и обеспокоено одновременно. Эрен скосил на него взгляд. 

— Заснуть не могу, — пробубнил, сжав пальцы на переносице. 

— Ага, оно и видно, — Жан подошёл и распахнул форточку, отчего пламя свечи задрожало, потом ногой подтянул к себе стул и сел напротив Эрена. — А с губой что? 

— Прикусил случайно, — он сразу нахохлился и ушёл в оборону, словно готовый подраться в любой момент. Жан вздохнул, сел напротив и осторожно взял пальцами за подбородок. 

— Дай посмотреть, — и отнял руку Эрена от лица. — Разве ты не должен регенерировать? — тот в ответ промямлил что-то невнятное. Жан достал платок и аккуратно стёр всю кровь, потом слегка потрепал по волосам и внимательно рассмотрел лицо. 

— Ты вообще спишь? 

— А ты что, Микасу решил изображать? — Эрен огрызнулся и тут же получил тычок под рёбра. Всё-таки было намного проще, когда они с Жаном бесконечно только и делали, что ругались без повода, и после могли игнорировать друг друга неделями. Тогда и сейчас можно было бы снова сцепиться — и ничего не говорить больше. Теперь же он смотрел чересчур серьёзно, беспокоился,  _ переживал _ — и Эрену становилось слишком неловко с ним разговаривать. Они встречались уже три месяца, хотя скорее нелепо зажимались по углам штаба в редкие свободные минуты и чуть чаще хватали друг друга за руки как бы случайно, и делали другие глупости (конечно, все уже и так всё давно понимали, но Эрену наотрез не хотелось хоть с кем-то это обсуждать, даже с Армином и тем более с Микасой). А ещё Жан активно заботился о нём, когда раньше ограничивался лишь ворчанием, и это немного раздражало, но больше обязывало. Например, объяснять — чего Эрену не хотелось от слова «совсем». 

Вместо этого он перелез к Жану на колени, схватил за волосы, поцеловал быстро и притёрся всем телом. Жан протестующе замычал и с трудом отлепил Эрена от себя.

— Ты дурак? Ты еле на ногах стоишь! 

Эрен упрямо мотнул головой и упёрся руками в грудь. 

— Всё равно не засну. 

Жан вздохнул и в ответ огладил пальцами выступающие ключицы, которые открыла сползшая рубашка, осторожно, словно боясь, что Эрен под его руками рассыпется или помнётся как бумажная кукла. Эрен пробурчал что-то недовольно, а потом нагло прижался всем телом и подставил шею. Жан стянул с него рубашку, оставил на загорелой коже несколько пятен, погладил спину, слегка царапнул плечо. Эрен моментально запрокинул голову, отчаянно пытаясь больше ни о чём не думать, только чувствовать чужое тепло и ощущать уже родной запах чужого тела. Жан вдруг с силой сжал соски — Эрен негромко застонал — и принялся медленно зацеловывать грудь и ключицы. Эрен зарылся пальцами в волосы, выгнулся сильнее и притёрся ещё ближе, стремясь унять ниоткуда взявшийся озноб. В висках пульсировало. Жан сжал ягодицу, почувствовав, как в живот упирается стояк, но Эрен перехватил инициативу раньше — расстегнул штаны и несколько раз с силой провёл вверх-вниз по члену, выбив из Жана хриплый стон. Тот уткнулся в плечо и, сунув руку между ними, быстро дрочил, даже не удосужившись нормально снять с Эрена брюки. По его скуле медленно стекла капелька пота, которую Эрен, не удержавшись, слизнул. Весь мир сузился до прерывистого дыхания над ухом и приятного жара, заставлявшего одежду липнуть к коже, совсем не такого, как в дурацком сне. Они кончили, пачкая друг друга спермой. 

Почти засыпая прямо на стуле, Эрен краем сознания отметил, что лицо опять было как новенькое. Жан, закончивший приводить себя в порядок, насильно поднял его на ноги и дотащил до кровати, где Эрен моментально отрубился — и уже сквозь сон нашарил чужую ладонь и сжал её. 


End file.
